Possessive Love
by Heaven Wings
Summary: Republish! "Jangan medekati MILIKU, atau kau akan MATI".. Oppa… hiks / Tenanglah semua akan baik baik saja, aku akan selalu melindugi mu/ Genderswitch Kyuhae / KiHae
1. Chapter 1

ini adalah republish, karena terjadi banyak typo (s). oleh karena itu aku perbaiki,  
semoga hasilnya lebih baik. Terima kasih

Pair : KIHae / KyuHae and another couple

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate : T

Author : Lee Su Kim

Warning : Don't like! Don't read!

Summary : "Jangan medekati MILIKU, atau kau akan MATI".. Oppa…/ Tenanglah semua akan baik baik saja, aku akan selalu melindugi mu/ Genderswitch

Let's to story!

Tampaklah sebuah mobil mewah yang memasuki perkarangan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa modern, yang mana pada gerbang besar tesebut terukir lambang berinisial 'K' yang menujukan siapa pemilik dari rumah tersebut. Dari mobil tersebut nampaklah seorang pria paruh baya yang keluar dari mobil tersebut yang disusul oleh seorang anak laki laki tampan yang berumur 13 tahun.

Saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah banyak pelayan yang sudah bejejer rapih sambil menundukkan badannya hormat demi menyambut pria tersebut, yang tenyata adalah Mr. Kim, tuan besar si rumah mewah tersebut. "Dimana nona muda?" Tanya Mr. Kim pada salah satu maid nya saat tidak dilihatnya satu satunya putri tercintanya. "Nona sedang berada di taman belakang tuan", jawab maid tersebut sopan. Langsung dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sang putri berada, setelah mendengar jawaban dari maid nya.

Senyum terkembang dari bibir Mr. Kim setelah dilihatnya seorang gadis manis berumur 8 tahun yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci. "_Chagiya_,,,,," panggil Mr. Kim.

#Dongahe POV#

Hari ini aku sangat senang karena appa akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ketika aku sedang bermain dengan bunny (boneka kelinci kesayangan ku) aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Dan saat aku menoleh pada asal suara tadi, aku melihat orang yang paling aku rindukan sedang tersenyum ke arahku, sontak saja aku langsung berlari dan memeluk pria tersebut yang merupakan appa tercintaku.

"_Appa bogoshipo_…." Ucapku manja masih sambil memeluk appa. "_Nado chagi_" jawab appa dengan tangan kirinya yang mengelus rambutku. Setelah beberapa saat aku melepas rindu dengan appa, aku menyadari ada orang lain di antara kami. Dan aku melihat seorang anak laki laki yang terus melihat kearah kami. 'Siapa dia' batinku.

Seolah mengerti pikiranku, appa lansung memperkenalkan laki laki itu padaku "_chagi,_ dia adalah kibum. Mulai sekarang dia yang akan selalu mejagamu dan menggantikan appa untuk selalu menemanimu saat appa sedang tidak ada, _arra_?". "_ne appa_,, _annyeong bummie oppa, Kim Dongahae imnida_" sapaku sambil menujukan senyum terbaikku pada bummie oppa. Dia balik tersenyum "_Kim Kibum imnida_".

- 8 years letter-

Sinar mentari sudah menyapa para penghuni bumi untuk memulai aktivitas di hari ini dilengkapi dengan kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan seakan turut gembira dalam menyambut hari ini. Tapi sepertinya keceriaan pagi ini tidak mempan untuk mengusik seorang gadis manis yang masih nyaman dalam menjelajahi alam mimipinya.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Terdengar suara ketukkan pintu pada kamar gadis manis tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang Kim Dongahe. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun maka sang pelaku pengetukkan pintu masuk dengan perlahan ke kamar Dongahe, terlihatlah seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan dengan senyum mautnya saat melihat Donghae masih berselimut di atas tempat tidur king sizenya. Kim Kibum pelaku dari pengetukan pintu itu.

Dihampirinya ranjang Dongahe. Seakan senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya saat melihat Dongahe yang masih terlelap. Ditundukkan sedikit tubuhnya guna mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Dongahe. Di elusnya lembut rambut Donghae serta sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Donghae dan berkata " _Chagiya,,,, ireona_,,". Merasa terusik, gadis tersebut membuka perlahan kelopak mantanya.

# Donghae POV#

Iskh siapa sih yang mengganggu tidurku. Aku paling tidak suka waktu tidurku tergangu. Saat aku membuka mata, tampaklah seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang memandangi ku. Ya dia adalah bummie oppa. "_Oppa_…. Aku masih mengantuk" bukannya bangun aku malah makin merapatkan selimut ku ini.

"_Chagi_, apa kau ingin terlambat di hari pertama mu menjadi siswi SMA?" Tanya oppa sambil mengelus rambutku. Iskh dasar Donghae babo, masa lupa klo hari ini aku menjadi murid SMA. " Aaaakkkhh oppa aku terlambaaaatttt" teriakku dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap siap aku lansung turun ke ruang makan yang sudah tersedia berbagai makanan dan sudah ada bummie oppa yang menunggu ku. "Pagi oppa" sapaku dan ku kecup pipi oppa ku, ini memang kebiasaanku. Dan kami pun mulai acara sarapan kami. Oia aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya, nama ku Kim Donghae. Dan orang di hadapan ku ini adalah Kim Kibum, namja yang diasuh dan didik oleh oran tua ku, tapi kami sudah menganggap dia seperti keluarga sendiri, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Appa adalah salah satu pengusaha tersukses di negeri ini, sedangkan Eomma sudah bahagia bersama Tuhan.

Hari ini aku berangkat diantar bummie oppa, sesampainya di gerbang sekolah aku berpamitan dengan oppa tidak lupa ku mencium pipinya sekilas, dia tersenyum dan membalas mencium keningku lembut, "Kalau ada apa apa segera telepon oppa ne," pesannya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Saat aku mulai memasuki gerbang, aku melihat seorang yeoja yang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Minnie….." panggilku agak berteriak. Aku sedikit berlari menghapirinya.

Lee Sungmin, yeoja cantik yang memiliki kulit putih mata bulat, rambut hitam panjang dan tinggi semampai. Dia yeoja yang sangat baik,pintar, dewasa, dan anggun. Benar benar mencerminkan seorang lady berkelas, kadang aku merasa iri padanya. Ah tidak tidak,, aku juga tak kalah cantik dan keluargaku selalu bilang aku adalah yeoja tercantik. Dia adalah teman ku dari kecil.

Dan kami pun berjalan bersama menuju aula, tempat berkumpulnya para siswa baru

# Donghae pov#

- Aula-

Aula sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa baru dan beberapa anggota OSIS, yang sedang menunggu acara pembukaan dimulai. "Minnie…. Aku ingin ke toilet", bisik ku pada Minnie yang suduk disampingku. "Kau ingin aku antar?" tanyanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada ku. "_Anni…_ aku sendiri saja, kamu tunggu disini ya", setelahnya aku langsung pergi ke toilet.

'Ish, dimana sih toiletnya' aku terus menyusuri koridor sekolah ini.

'BRUKK'

'Ahh, appo' ringisku ketika kurasa bokong ku menyentuh lantai. Sepertinya aku menabrak sesorang. Kubuka perlahan mataku.  
OMMO… tampanyaa. Sekarang dihadapanku tampak seorang namja tampan yang mengulurkan tangannya pada ku. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan menyunggingkan seyum yang menurutku sangat menawan. "Hei! Kamu tidak apa- apa kan?" ulangya. Setelah sadar dari lamunanku, aku langsung berdiri. " _Mianhae sunbae,_ aku tidah sengaja" ucapku sambil membungkuk. "iya tidak apa apa, kamu murid baru kan? bukankah seharusnya kau berada di aula?", tanyanya masih tetap tesenyum. Aku pun mengangguk" _Iya sunbae_, tapi aku ingin ke toilet tapi aku belum menemukannya".

"oh, kau tinggal lurus saja terus belok kiri". "terima kasih sunbae, permisi" ku bungkukkan lagi badanku setelahnya aku langsung pergi ke toilet.

"Acara pembukaan akan segera dimulai, pertama tama sambutan dari ketua OSIS SMA Shapphire" terdegar suara mc yang memulai acaranya. Tampaklah seorang namja yang berjalan menaiki panggung. "Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Selamat datang di SMA Shapphire". Ommo! Bukankah itu sunbae yang tadi aku tabrak, ternyata dia ketua OSIS."Kamu kenapa hae?" Minnie bertanya saat aku masih bergelut dengan fikiran ku. "Minnie bukankah dia sangat tampan, seperti pangeran di cerita dongeng?". "Eh?" sungmin malah menjadi bingung dengan perkataan donghae.

#Cho Kyukyun POV#

Aku memberikan pengarahan kepada para murid baru, sampai mataku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya. 'Bukankah itu gadis tadi, ehmm manis, seperinya menarik'

TBC

Haha,, annyeong!

Aku adalah author baru, jadi maaf bila merasa banyak kekurangan saat chingu membaca FF ni *PD banget lo, emang ada yang baca FF ini*

Mianhae bila banyak terdapat typo (s), maklum saya masih pemula  
hehe

Lanjut or DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

Pair : Kyuhae / KiHae and another couple

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate : T

Author : Lee Su Kim

Warning : Don't like! Don't read!

Summary : "Jangan medekati MILIKU, atau kau akan MATI".. Oppa…hiks/ Tenanglah semua akan baik baik saja, aku akan selalu melindugi mu/ Genderswitch

Chapter 2

Acara pembukaan untuk siswa baru pun telah usai, maka para siswa baru beriringan pergi menuju kelas yang sudah dibagikan.

"horee,, aku senang bisa sekelas dengan mu Minnie" ucapku senang sambil memeluk sahabat ku ini. "Iya, aku juga senang bisa sekelas dengan sahabatku yang manja dan manis ini" balasnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Ah bukan kah dia begitu perhatian?. "Ayo Minnie kita ke kelas" aku pun menarik lengan Minnie menuju kelas baru kami.

Sesamapinya kami di kelas, tidak berapa lama masuklah dua orang senior yang akan menjadi pemandu kami untuk lebih mengenal SMA Shapphire tercinta ini.

"Pagi semuanya…". Aku yang sedang berbincang dengan Minnie sontak menolekan pandangan ku ke depan setelah mendengar sapaan dari salah satu senior kami. Sedikit akan ku jelaskan, Di sini tidak ada namanya peloncoan, penyiksaan siswa baru, atupun MOS, yang ada hanya acara pegenalan sekolah, eskul, guru, dan senior yang memiliki jabatan.

"Pagi….." jawab kami serempak.

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Jungso, tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Leeteuk eonni atau Leeteuk noona, dan yang ada di sebelahku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Hari ini kami akan jadi senior pembimbing kalian, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik ne?", sambut leeteuk sunbae dengan ramah, oh jangan lupakan senyum angelnya.

"Ne….". jawab kami serempak

"Oia, selama kalian menjadi siswa SMA Shapphire, kalian minimal harus mengikuti salah satu ekstrakulikuler disini, dan ini daftar eskul apa saja yang bisa kalian ikuti" Lanjut jaejoong sunbae sambil membagikan brosur eskul sekolah ini.

"Baiklah, jika semuanya sudah menerima buku panduan dan brosur, mari kita jelajahi SMA Shapphire tercinta ini….", seru leeteuk sunbae semangat, Dan dimulailah perjalanan kami menjelajahi sekolah. Dimulai dari kantor kepala sekolah, kantor guru, ruang kelas, ruang seni, ruang siaran, perpustakaan, kantin dan tempat tempat lain.

- Istirahat, kantin-

Disebuah kantin tampak dua orang yeoja sedang duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela. "Akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba juga, aku laparrrr" girang donghae yang sudah lapar berat. Dia memang tidak bisa menahan lapar. "Haha kau ini, kalau begitu aku pesan makanan dulu ya" setelah mengucapkan itu Minnie langsung memesan makanan.

Selama menunggu nya memesan makanan, kembali fikiran ku dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun sunbae, dari caranya tersenyum, suaranya yang merdu tapi tegas disaat bersamaan. Ahh aku ini kenapa sih?. "Hae, kau baik baik saja? Sepertinya dari tadi kau bersikap aneh, kamu sakit?" ucap Minnie dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening ku. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng " aku tidak apa apa ko min. Makanan ku mana..?". "Ini makanlah" diserahkannya beberapa bungkus makanan pada ku, yang tanpa menunggu apapun langsung ku lahap makanan dihadapnku, aku benar benar lapar.

"min, kau tidak makan?" Tanya ku setelah ku lihat sungmin hanya meminum segelas jus jeruk. "_anni, _aku sedang diet, aku kan tidak ingin menjadi gemuk seperti mu hae, lihat saja makan mu itu" jawab Minnie dengan senyum jahil nya. "YA! Aku tidak gemuk minnie…." Ku majukan bibirku pertanda aku kesal, enak saja dia bilang aku gemuk. "Aigoo…. Jangan cemberut begitu, aku kan hanya bercanda, haha. Sudahlah aku mau ke toilet dulu ya". Aku mengangguk dengan masih memajukan bibirku.

#Author POV#

Donghae tetap melanjutkan makannya sambil menunggu sungmin kembali. Ketika sedang menikmati makan siang nya. Donghae merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai manis, kenapa sendirian? Mau kami temani?". Donghae menegakkan sedikit kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya tadi. Terlihatlah 2 orang namja dengan senyum mereka yang menjijikan mulai duduk bersama hae. Donghae hanya diam melihat kedua namja itu mulai mendekatinya. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun salah satu dari namja itu menarik tangan hae – sebut saja Kim Young-woon atau kangin, pelaku penarikkan tersebut. "Ma.. maaf sun.. sunbae, aku sedang menunggu teman" ucap hae dengan terbata bata karena rasa takut yang dia rasakan. Tanpa memerdulikan penolakan donghae, kangin tetap menarik tangan donghae.

'Hiks, bagaimana ini? Aku takut. Huweee bummie oppaa…. Minnie… tolong aku' batin donghae. Saat donghae masih ditarik oleh kangin, terlihat kyuhyun berjalan kearah mereka yang menyebabkan kangin berhenti melangkah.

"Kim Young-woon, bisa kah kau melepas lengan gadis ini? Atau tidak, kau tau sendiri akibatnya bukan?" Ucapnya dengan tampang dingin dan suara yang tegas. Setelah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, sontak membuat kangin melepaskan genggamannya di tangan donghae. Dia tau betul apa akibatnya bila melawan Cho Kyuhyun sang ketua OSIS dan orang yang sangat berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun bersama Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang merasa khawatir pun berjalan lebih mendekat kerah Donghae. "Gwaenchana?" Tanya nya. Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja, sepertinya dia masih shock. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, kyuhyun mulai sedikit mengguncang bahu hae. "Hei, kau baik baik saja kan?" bukannya jawaban yang kyuhyun terima, melainkan air mata donghae yang mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya. 'hiks,, hiks,,'. "Hei hei kenapa kamu menangis? Uljima ne, orang tadi sudah pergi". Bukannya berhenti menangis, malah semakin kencang tangisannya,

"Huwee,, bummie oppa, appa, Minnie aku takut,,, huweee". Itu membuat kyuhyun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, karena dia paling tidak bisa melihat gadis menanggis. Diusapnya lembut rambut panjang donghae guna menenangkan tangisannya, "Sudah sudah, jangan menagis lagi ne, lihat orang itu sudah pergi bukan, kamu sudah aman sekarang". Setelah mendengar itu, tangisan donghae pun mulai reda. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan masih mengelus helaian rambut indah donghae.

# Sungmin POV#

'Ah sepertinya aku terlalu lama meninggalkan hae, semoga dia baik baik saja'. Ah apa itu? Siapa pria yang bersama hae dan tunggu tunggu kenapa hae menangis?. Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung mendekat ke arah mereka. Ku pelintir tangan namja yang dengan seenak jitatnya menyentuh hae.

"YA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" ucapku sedikit berteriak kepada namja yang masih ku pelintir tangannya.

"Aww…". Ringis pemuda itu. "Minnie hentikan, lepaskan tangan kyuhyun sunbae". Hah apa apaan ini. Kenapa hae malah membela orang ini, tunggu dulu, apa hae bilang dia kyuhyun sunbae? Langsung ku lepaskan tangannya setelah ku tau siapa namja tersebut.

"Sudahlah Minnie, aku tidak apa apa ko, justru kyuhyun sunbae yang telah menolongku", ucap hae yang berusaha menenangkan ku.

"Sunbae maaf aku tidak sengaja" sesalku sambil menundukan sedikit badan ku.

"ah iya tidak apa-apa, tapi cengkraman mu ternyata cukup kuat juga ya" ucap kyuhyun sunbae masih dengan memegangi lengannya, sepertinya aku tadi terlalu berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu sunbae, terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi dan maaf atas perbuatan teman ku" setelahnya aku langsung menarik Minnie meninggalkan kantin. Kulihat kyuhyun sunbae yang tersenyum kearah kami.

SKIP TIME

-pulang sekolah—

Aku menunggu Pak Jung yang sampai sekarang belum juga menjemputku. Minnie sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan mendadak. Jadilah aku sendiri yang menunngu disini.

Tiba tiba kurasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahku, kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati kyuhyun sunbae yang tersenyum kearah ku. "Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng dan berkata" Aku sedang menunggu supirku menjemput". "Ohh… ah iya kita belum berkenalan bukan? Cho kyuhyun imnida." Ucapnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kusambut uluran tangannya dengan sedikit ragu "Kim Donghae imnida". Setelahnya kami hanya terdiam "Ehm.. sunbae, soal kejadian tadi aku sangat berterimakasih dan maafkan temanku tadi, dia sebenarnya bukan orang jahat ko" ucapku mencoba memecah kesunyian yang terjadi. "Tidak apa apa, aku sudah melupakannya". ' oh Tuhan… kenapa bisa ada pria setampan dan sebaik ini?' aku mulai gila ternyata.

Tidak lama kemudian jemputanku sudah datang, akupun berpamitan pada Kyuhyun sunbae "Sunbae, sepertinya jemputanku sudah datang, aku permisi duluan sunbae. Annyeong" pamitku tak lupa ku bungkukkan badanku. "Baiklah, hati hati ne". balasnya dan kami pun berpisah.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku disambut oleh para pelayan yang berjejer rapih. Aku bertanya pada salah satu maid ku "Apa oppa sudah pulang?". "Beliau sedang berada di ruang kerjanya nona" jawab maid itu sopan. Aku pun langsung berlari menuju ruang kerja bummie oppa.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu aku langsung masuk dan menemukan bummie oppa sedang membaca beberapa dokumen dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

#Author POV#

Kibum sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen sebelum terdengar suara pintu terbuka, serta muncul gadis manis yang begitu ia sayangi- Donghae. "Oppa….." seru donghae dengan nada sedikit manja."Chagi, kamu sudah pulang? Kemarilah". Donghae menurut, mendekati sang oppa. "Ehm. Aku sudah pulang oppa" donghae menganguk kan memeluk kibum tak lupa ia kecup pipi kibum. Kibum hanya bisa terkekeh menerima semua sikap manja lupa kibum balas mencium kening donghae dan sedikit mengelus rambutnya. Apa kibum marah? Tentu saja tidak, malah kibum sangat senang menerima semua sikap manja donghae. Dan sebalikknya Donghae sangat senang dimanja oleh kibum.

"Bagaimana tadi di sekolah, chagi senang menjadi siswi SMA?" Tanya kibum setelah mereka duduk di sofa yang berada si ruang kerja kibum. Dengan donghae yang masih setia memeluk pinggang kibum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kibum. Sedangkan kibum dengan lembut mengelus rambut donghae.

"iya oppa, aku sangat senang. Oppa tau tadi kami berkeliling mengitari sekolah dan aku sangat lelah, ternyata sekolah itu begitu luas. Aku heran untuk apa mereka membangun sekolah dengan begitu luas." Kibum hanya terseyum mendengar ocehan donghae.

"Sudah sudah, cepat ganti baju mu dan kita makan malam", ucap kibum yang langsung dipatuhi donghae.

#Donghae POV#

Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan malam. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur king size ku. Aku sangat senang hari ini karena bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan kyuhyun sunbae. Aku mengingat ingat kembali kejadian hari ini.

OMMO, mukaku langsung memerah setelah mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi. Kyuhyun sunbae mengelus rambutku. Akkhhh lama lama aku bisa jadi gila kalau seperti ini terus.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya akhirnya donghae pun tertidur. Kibum masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang donghae. Di perhatikan tiap inchi wajah donghae yang menurutnya semakin lama semakin manis dan cantik.

Dielusnya rambut donghae dan ia kecup keningnya. "Selamat malam chagi, mimpi indah, saranghae" gumam kibum dan dikecupnya sekali lagi kening donghae sedikit aga lama. Sebelum kibum beranjank dari kamar donghae, ia mendengar donghae yang mengigau dan menyebutkan satu nama 'Kyuhyun'. Siapa kyuhyun itu?. Setelah menutup pintu kamar donghae, kibum merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ditekannya beberapa angka yang terdapat di layar ponselya. "Cari tau siapa kyuhyun itu, dan aku mau besok pagi datanya sudah ada di mejaku". 'Tak akan ku biarkan seorang pun merebut hae dari ku' batin kibum.

PAGI HARI

Seperti bisa pagi ini aku diantar bummie oppa. Sesampainya di kelas aku melihat sungmin yang terlihat sangat serius membaca buku. Aku menghampirinya dan merangkul bahunya "Pagi Minnie…" sapaku riang. "Pagi hae" balas Minnie dengan snyum yang tak kalah manis dari ku.

#Kibum POV#

Setelah mengantar hae ke sekolah, langsung ku lajukan mobilku menuju Kim Corp. Kim Corp adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di seoul yang telah memiliki cabang di berbagai negara. Mungkin itulah yang kalian fikir saat melihat perusahaan ini. Tapi dibalik ini semua, tersimpan sebuah rahasia yang bahkan donghae pun tidak tau.

Apa kalian tau? Ya, dibalik ini semua sebenarnya keluarga KIM adalah MAFIA yang sangat terkenal di dalam maupun luar ini hanya kedok untuk menutupi siapa kami sebenarnya. Aku Kim Kibum, seorang anak yang di besarkan oleh keluarga kim. Aku dididik untuk dapat meneruskan perusahaan ini dan tentu saja untuk menjadi ketua selanjutya kelompok MAFIA Bluefish.

Aku masuk keruangan ku dimana di atas meja sudah terdapat berkas yang kemarin kuminta pada bawahanku. Aku mulai membaca informasi mengenai Cho kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun 17 tahun putra dari Mentri Cho, ehm ternyata bocah ini berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh. Cih bagaimana pun dia tetap bocah ingusan yang lemah. Cho Kyuhyun, bersiaplah nak. Kibum menyeringai.

TBC

Haha, bagaimana bagaimana masih banyak typo kah?

Terimakasih atas para readers yang sudah berkenan membaca FF super aneh ini. Dan bagi yang telah me review ini lah jawaban dari saya,… yuuk mariii

Jung Soo Kyung : Apakah ini sudah panjang? Sepertinya belum ya…. Hehe *dijitak reader*

lee gyura : Mianhae bila kurang nyaman dalam membaca ff ini. Terima kasih atas pemberi tahuannya.. Haeppa "YAK, su kau itu ceroboh sekali" mianhae oppa *peluk haeppa*

thiefhanie fha: hiks aku terharu banget ni klo ada yang suka ni FF abal abal.. Jeongmal gomawo ^^

HaeUKE : mohon dukungannya ^^

Evil Thieves Evil Thieves : ehmmm gimana yaaa,,, haha *ditimpuk panci*

Lullu48129 : Gomawo *bungkuk barenga hae*

Haena : hehe,, Cuma bisa jawab dengan senyuman indah saya

Terima kasih untuk semua… Love you….


	3. Chapter 3

Possessive Love

Pair : Kyuhae / KiHae and another couple

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo, OOC

Don't like! Don't read!

Let's story….

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun menjadi sangat dekat. Hingga disinilah mereka akhirnya berada. Sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi bunga bunga indah nan cantik.

"Waaaaa…. Indahnyaa…" seru kagum Donghae ketika sudah berada di atas bukit. Bagaimana tidak kagum dan terperana, ketika disajikan pemandangan yang sangat indah seperti ini. Bukit kecil yang dipenuhi berbagai bunga yang sangat indah dan jangan lupakan langit senja yang menyelimuti kedua insan kita ini. Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Donghae dan berhenti tepat disamping Donghae. "Ini adalah tempat rahasia ku, disaat aku sedih, marah, ataupun gelisah aku selalu datang kesini. Dan ajaibnya perasaan ku akan kembali tenang" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menatap matahari senja dihadapan mereka.

"Jeongmal? Wah ternyata bukit ini sangat ajaib" balas Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari suguhan dihadapannya.

"Ne, dan kau tau?" Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bertekad akan membawa orang yang kucintai kesini, dan kamu orang pertama yang aku bawa kesini", lanjut Kyuhyun yang juga telah menatap Donghae.

"Eh.. mak.. maksud oppa apa?" Tanya terbata Donghae. Dia cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Donghae. Dibalikkannya tubuh Donghae hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Maksudku… Saranghae Hae ya" ucap yakin Kyuhyun. Entah terkejut atau apa Donghae hanya bisa mematung. "Jadilah kekasihku Hae, aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan mu. Saranghae.. neomu saranghae" kembali Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata kata yang membuat Donghae semakin terkejut.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Donghae menundukkan kepalanya seakan rerumutan dibawahnya lebih menarik dari namja tampan dihadapannya. "Na.. nado" bisik Donghae tapi masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Donghae, menyelami manic indah Donghae. Tampak rona merah yang sudah menghiasi pipi mulus Donghae. "Katakan dengan jelas Hae" desak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin sedikit menjahili Donghae.

"Nado… nado saranghae Kyu oppa" ucap Donghae masih bertarung dengan detak jantung nya yang tak mau tenang tenang juga.

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Terimakasih" ucap Kyuhyun tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan sayang dikening Donghae. Dan kembali mereka berpelukan, Donghae semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus berpelukan ditemani bunga bunga indah dan terbenamnya matahari senja itu.

Mentari sudah berganti dengan rembulan, dan pasangan kekasih baru itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di gerbang rumah megah Donghae. Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Donghae.

"Aku masuk dulu ne oppa, terimakasih untuk hari ini" ucap Donghae yang dibalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Ketika Donghae akan memasuki gerbang, dengan cepat Kyukyun menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae, dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Donghae.

"Selamat malam, saranghae" ucap lebut Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya Donghae benar benar masuk ke kediamannya dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasih barunya itu. Lalu dia mulai mejukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Donghae.

Ah tidak taukah mereka jika saat ini ada seorang namja yang terus memperhatian kejadian tadi dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 rumah itu. Kim Kibum, namja tersebut. Kibum mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai sampai buku buku jemarinya memutih. 'Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu' iner Kibum.

**Pagi hari, sekolah**

"MWO?... kau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun sunbae?", itulah reaksi Lee Sungmin ketika Donghae menceritakan kejadian kemarin hingga akhirya dia dan Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan.

"Isk Minnie, tidak bisahkah kau tida berteriak, aku kan jadi terkejut" kesal Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku yang lebih terkejut tau, bisa bisanya kau berpacaran dengan orang sekeren dan sehebat Kyuhyun sunbae" balas Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan berita yang ia dengar.

"Ah, mungkin karna kecantikan ku yang terpancar tak terkendali ini" jawab Donghae dengan PD nya

"Dasar kau ini, tapi selamat ne" ucap selamat Sungmin tulus. Dan dibalas senyuman oleh Donghae.

**5 hari kemudian, Ruang OSIS**

Tampak seorang namja duduk di kursi dengan meja dihadapannya. Terihat dia begitu serius memperhatikan tulisan tulisan yang tertera di sebuah kertas, yang sudah 5 kali iya terima semenjak menjadi kekasih Donghae.

'_Jauhi Donghae jika kau tidak ingin MATI'_

Itulah kata kata yang tertera di kertas yang selalu dikirimkan padanya. Kata kata sederhana yang sarat akan makna. Jika diperhatikan tinta yang digunakan sang pelaku peneroran bukanlah tinta biasa, tercium bau amis seperti darah pada tulisan itu.

"Cih, kampungan sekali orang ini. Kau kira aku takut, dasar pengecut" cibir Kyuhyun dan membuang surat aneh tadi ke tong sampah didekatnya. Kyuhyun termenung, menerawang siapa orang yang terus terusan meneror nya. Hingga akhirnya terdengat ketukan di pintu ruanganya.

Perlahan pintu kayu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis manis dengan bando biru yang menghiasi rambutnya.

"Oppa…." Seru ceria sang gadis

"Hae ya… kemarilah baby" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui siapa gadis itu, Donghae

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di singgasananya.

"Oppa ayo kita kekantin… aku lapar" rengek Donghae manja seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah my baby lapar eoh, ayo kita kekantin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Kajja!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Dan begitulah hingga akhirnya mereka mengahabiskan waktu istirahat dikantin. Dihiasi dengan godaan – godaan dan candaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae tak henti hetinya tertawa.

**Kediaman keluarga KIM**

"_Tuan, kami sudah menjalani perintah anda. Tapi sepertinya bocah itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali"_ terdengar suara pria melalui line telepon.

"_Cih, sombong sekali bocah tengik itu. Lanjutkan tugas kalian" _jawab dan perintah sang tuan.

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sang tuan terus menatap keluar jendela. Fikirannya terus melayang ke kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu ketika dia baru menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Kim Kibum sang tuan terus mengenang peristiwa peristiwa kebersamaannya dengan Donghae. Hingga Kibum merasakan adanya sepasang lengan yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Oppa…." bisik sang pelaku pemelukan.

Kibum sempat terkejut tapi setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya, Kibum tesenyum sangat sangat lembut yang bahkan senyuman itu tidak pernah dia tampilakan kecuali pada orang yang memeluknya saat ini.

Kibum mulai menggenggam tangan mulus yang berada si atas perutya kini. "Bogoshipo" bisik lembut Kibum.

Sang pelaku pemelukan atau lebih tepatnya Kim Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menempelkan kepalanya di punggung hangat sang kakak. Hingga tiba tiba Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh.

"Oppa jahat… kemana saja selama 5 hari ini eoh, seenaknya saja meninggalkan aku sendiri. Tidak tau kah oppa betapa aku kesepian disini, aku selalu merindukan oppa. Tidak tau oppa sudah makan atau belum. Tidak tau apakah istirahat oppa cukup. OPPA SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!" omel Donghae panjang lebar, meluapkan semua kekesalanya pada sang oppa.

Kibum yang mendengar omelan Donghae pun menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Maaf" hanya itulah kata kata yang sanggup Kibum ucapkan untuk menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya dia telah meninggalkan Donghae.

Salahkan saja para bawahannya yang tidak becus mengurusi tugas mereka, sehingga harus Kibum sendiri yang turun tangan. Dan mengakibatkan harus meninggalkan Donghae beberapa hari lalu.

"Menyebalan" cibir Donghae. "Atau jangan jangan oppa berkencan dengan gadis diluar sana ya hingga melupakan aku?" tuduh Donghae.

"Heh? Mana mungkin aku pergi mengencani gadis, kamu tau kan aku pergi untuk bekerja chagi" ucap Kibum memberi pengertian pada sang adik. Lagi pula mana mungkin dia mengencani gadis lain ketika sudah ada orang yang dicintainya.

"Alasan, awas saja kalau oppa berani bermain dengan wanita lain. Akan kubuang dia ke laut biar dimakan hiu sekalian" ancam Donghae. Mana rela Donghae menyerahkan oppa tercintanya pada sembarangan gadis.

Kibum terkekeh mendengar ancaman Donghae, kembali dipelukknya tubuh mungil sang adik, "Tidak akan pernah" bisiknya ditelinga Donghae yang sebelumya telah mengecup kening Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kibum saat mendengar jawaban sang kakak.

**Malam hari, pukul 10.00 PM**

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan pada pintu kamar Kibum. Perlahan pintu tersebut terbuka dan telihatlah seorang gadis manis memakai piama biru laut memasuki kamar Kibum.

"Oppa.. apa kau sudah tidur" ucap perlahan Donghae yang merupakan pelaku pengetukkan pintu tadi.

Kibum yang memang belum tertidurpun mulai menegakan tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk. "Belum, ada apa chagi?" tanya Kibum.

"Boleh aku tidur disini bersama oppa?" tanya ragu Donghae.

"Tentu saja boleh chagi, kemarilah" ucap Kibum seraya menggeser tubuhnya guna menciptakan ruangan kosong untuk Donghae.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang Donghae langsung berbaring di sebelah Kibum. Donghae menggeser tubuhnya hingga merapat pada Kibum. Kibum pun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Donghae.

"Eung.. hangat" bisik Donghae. Kibum pun ternsenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Suatu minggu pagi di taman**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk ditaman kota, dia menunggu sang kekasih yang sebelumnya mengirimi pesan

_From : Baby Hae_

_Oppa, aku tunggu jam 10 di taman kota_

Kira kira begitulah isi pesan tersebut. Tapi sudah 30 menit ia menunggu, sang kekasih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kyuhyun shii", merasa dipanggil Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Terlihatlah 2 pria dewasa bertubuh kekar lengkap dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

"iya, ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara kedua pria tersebut menarik paksa Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak terima dan memberontak.

Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulannya pada pria di sebelah kanannya, hingga pria tersebut jatuh tersungkur.

DUG

Tiba tiba Kyuhyun merasa kepala belakangnya terhantam benda keras, dan akhirnya semua jadi gelap.

T B C

Sudah lama ff ini terbelengkalai

Soalnya aku bingung mau ngelanjutin FF ini atau engga

Dan kebetulan akhir akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk *kibum : bilang aja kamu males* #PLAK

Tapi demi para readers tercinta, aku berusaha membangkitkan daya imajinasi yang pas pasan ini

Sebenernya ide cerita udah ada, tapi untuk menyusun kata katanya itu loooohhhhh

Jeongmal Gomawo…..

Terimakasih telah membaca dan memberi saya dukungan

Love u all ^^

Mohon bimbingannya… ^^ *bungkuk bareng Hae*

Maaf jika banyak Typo(s)


	4. Chapter 4

Possessive Love

Pair : Kyuhae / KiHae

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo, OOC

Don't like! Don't read!

Let's story….

Disebuah gedung tua tak terawat, tampak seorang namja terikat disebuah kursi ditengah ruangan. Dengan keadaan gelap pengap. Satu satu nya sumber cahaya hanya sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah jendela bobrok.

'eunnggh…' erang namja yang terikat tadi. 'Agh, kepala ku pusing' kembali namja itu mengerang. Namja itu atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Perlahan dibukanya kelopak matanya. 'Dimana ini? Dan apa apaan ini?' batin Kyuhyun setelah semua nyawanya kembali berkumpul. Dia memperhatikan keadaan bangunan tua tempatnya disekap.

Hingga mata Kyuhyun menemukan sekitar 4 orang pria berjas hitam yang sedang berbicara.

"HEH? LEPASKAN AKU" teriak Kyuhyun kepada keempat pria dihadapannya.

"Wah kau sudah sadar rupanya bocah" ucap salah satu pria itu. "Cepat laporkan pada tuan muda" titah pria tadi pada salah satu temannya.

"SIAPA KALIAN BRENGSEK, CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU" marah Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah bocah, kau berisik sekali" tanggap pria tadi.

KRIEETT..

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang namja tampan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Jauhi Donghae" ucap sang namja tampan dengan intonasi yang benar benar membuat orang tertekan.

"Cih, jadi ini ulah mu Kim Kibum ssi" sinis Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau sudah mengetaui siapa aku rupanya, jadi aku tak perlu repot repot memperkenalkan diri bukan" ucap sang namja tampan yang kita kenal sebagai Kim Kibum.

"Ya aku memang mengetahui siapa kau Kibum ssi, orang yang selama ini selalu menerorku"

"Yah ternyata kau cukup pintar bocah" Kibum mengembangkan senyum yang bisa membuat orang merinding melihatnya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata seorang Kim Kibum bisa melakukan tindakan rendah seperti ini. Sungguh pengecut" Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke mata Kibum. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan takut pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan ucapanmu itu bocah. Kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksudku bukan? Jauhi milikku atau kau akan mati" ancam Kibum dengan wajah datarnya.

"Milikmu? Siapa?" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah sinis dari Kibum.

"Tentu saja Donghae, sudah jelas bukan. Jauhi dia sekarang juga jika kau tidak ingin mati konyol anak muda." Kibum berjalan semakin mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Cih kau hanya bermimpi Kibum ssi. Donghae bukanlah milikmu." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Donghae adalah milikku. Tak akan ku biarkan siapa pun mendekatinya, termasuk kau" Kibum mulai marah dan mencengkram pakaian depan Kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah kau perna berfikir Kibum ssi, Donghae hanya menganggap mu hanya sebagai OPPA nya saja" ucap Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'Oppa'. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat emosi Kibum naik.

BUGH

Kibum melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis akan hal itu.

"Kau hanya akan jadi bayangan Donghae saja" lanjut Kyuhyun seakan tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

Kibum terdiam mendengar tutur Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kenapa diam? Aku benar bukan?" Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku kasian pada mu Kibum ssi. Mencintai adik sendiri dan bertepuk sebelah tangan" lanjut Kyuhyun menantang Kibum.

"Tau apa kau. Kau hanya bocah ingusan yang sok tau akan segalanya" amarah Kibum sudah hampir diambang batas.

"Ya, aku memang tau segalanya. Dan aku juga tau bahwa kau itu sangat bodoh Kibum ssi" tantang Kyuhyun.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH TENGIK, Kalian cepat habisi bocah ini" titah Kibum kepada anak buahnya.

Empat orang itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan mulai mengajar Kyuhyun, hingga tindakan mereka terhenti oleh sebuah suara.

"HENTIKAN….."

.

.

.

.

Donghae sedang berjalan menuju rumah Sungmin. Ketika meliwati taman dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang digotong oleh 2 orang pria dan memasukan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil.

Khawatir. Tentu saja dia merasa khawatir karena kekasihnya kini dibawa oleh orang mencurigakan. Donghae mengikuti mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun. Hingga mobil itu berhenti di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun dibawa masuk kedalam gedung. Sebenarnya Donghae ingin masuk dan menyelamatan Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang gadis yang tidak akan mungkin bisa menang melawan 2 orang pria berbadan besar itu kan. Donghae bukanlah Wonder Women ataupun Cat Women yang memiliki kekuatan super.

Donghae ingin menelepon polisi tapi bodohnya ponselnya tertinggal. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdoa ada seseorang yang lewat dan bersedia menolongnya. Tapi daerah ini sangat sepi sehinnga sampai sekarang belum ada orang yang melintas. Donghae benar benar khawatir.

Hingga akhirnya dia melihat mobil lain berhenti di depan gedung tua itu. Donghae meperhatikan mobil yang beru datang itu. 'Sepertinya aku mengenal mobil itu' batin Donghae memperhatikan mobil tersebut.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan tempak seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil tadi. 'Bummie oppa' Donghae sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa oppanya ada di tempat seperti ini. Donghae melihat Kibum memasuki gedung itu.

'Tidak tidak tidak, tidak mungkin Bummie oppa terlibat kan' perang batin Donghae.

Tak berapa lama Donghae memutuskan untuk masuk ke gedung. Perlahan dia membuka pintu bobrok itu. Seketika mulutnya tercengang melihat pemandangan dimana Kyuhyun sedang dipukuli dan Kibum berdiri diam. Tatapan mata Kibum kini tidak pernah Dongahe lihat sebelumnya.

"HENTIKAN….." teriak Donghae. Dan ternyata berhasil membuat mereka berhenti.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menoleh ke sumber suara barusan. "Chagi" ucap pelan Kibum. Kibum terkejut mengapa Donghae bisa ada disini.

"Oppa, apa yang oppa lakukan?" ucap keras Donghae yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

Donghae melihat kearah orang yang tadi dipukuli. Betapa hatinya sakit melihat ternyata namja itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun oppa" seru kaget Donghae dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Hae…" ucap lemah Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. kenapa oppa bisa melakukan ini? Apa salah Kyu oppa?" ucap Donghae terisak.

Wajah Kibum mengeras melihat adegan dihadapannya kini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Cepat bawa Donghae pergi dari sini" titah Kibum kepada anak buahnya.

Anak buah Donghae mulai membawa Donghae. Tentu saja Donghae tidak mau dan memberontak. "YA LEPASKAN AKU" teriak Donghae pada anak buah Kibum.

"Oppa aku tidak mau….." tetap Donghae berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi percuma.

"Ini hanya peringatan untukmu bocah, jauhi Donghae" ucap Kibum sebelum melangkahkan kaki menjauh dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan babak belur.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman KIM. Donghae berlari masuk kekamarnya.

BLAAAAMM

Dibantingnya pintu tak bersalah itu. Tak lama Kibum menyusul Donghae masuk kekamar Donghae. "Chagi…" panggil lembut Kibum. Ya Kibum memang selalu bersikap lembut hanya untuk Donghae.

"Kenapa oppa melakukan ini, apa salah Kyu oppa? Hiks" Donghae sangat ingin tau apa alasan Kibum melakukan ini.

Kibum mendekat dan berniat untuk menyentuh Donghae. Tapi Donghae menepisnya. "Jangan sentuh aku" ucapnya.

"Chagi, dengarkan oppa dulu ne. Oppa melakukan ini semua demi kebaikkan mu" ucap Kibum tetap dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kebaikkan apa yang oppa maksud?"

"Menjauhkan hama dari miliku yang berharga" jawab Kibum.

"Oppa tidak berhak melakukan itu" marah Donghae, "Aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku berhak. Karena kau milikku Hae. Dan akulah yang akan menentukan nasibmu Hae" ucap datar Kibum.

"Aku bukan milikmu, dan aku benci pada mu oppa" Donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya, beniat pergi. Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi karena gerakannya terhenti oleh cengraman Kibum di pergelangan tangan Donghae.

"Akh…." Ringis Donghae

"Mau kemana kau?" Kibum menarik kembali Donghae kehadapannya.

"Terserah aku mau pergi kemana, lepaskan" Donghae merusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Kibum.

"Menemui bocah tengik itu eoh? Sudah ku bilang kau milikku, tak akan ku biarkan siapa pun mendekati milikku" ucap Kibum dengan nada marah. Di dorongnya tubuh Donghae hingga kini Donghae terlentang di temapat tidur dengan Kibum yang menindihnya.

Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae, berniat mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir yang sudah lama ingin ia cicipi. Ketika beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu, Donghae dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kibum semakin disulut marah.

Dicengramnya rahang Donghae dan menarik kembali agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Kembali dilancarkan aksinya, tapi hal itu terhenti ketika mendengar Donghae menangis.

"Hiks… oppa.. sakit.. kumohon hentikan oppa" parau Donghae. Kini dia takut, sangat takut. Kibum yang sedang menindihnya kini bukanlah Kibum sang oppa yang dia kenal. Oppa yang begitu ia sayangi dan selalu memanjakannya.

Kibum tersentak mendengar betapa rapuhnya suara itu. Kesadarannya pun kembali. Dia menarik diri dari atas tubuh Donghae.

"Maaf" Kibum benar benar merasa bersalah karena telah melukai cintanya. Dipeluknya tubuh gemetar Donghae. Mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Hiks hiks hiks… oppa, aku ingin bertemu Kyu oppaa" lirih Donghae.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Tidak akan pernah" itulah ucapan Kibum sebelum melangkah keluar kamar Donghae.

"OPPA…" Donghae menangis, kenapa hidupnya jadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadia itu, Donghae selalu diawasi 24 jam. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak berbicara kepada Kibum. Sebenarnya Kibum selalu mengajak Donghae bicara, tapi selalu di anggap angin lalu olehnya.

Hari ini Donghae hanya mengurung diri dikamar tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang dibawakan maid. Melamun, itulah yang dia kerjakan dari tadi. Hingga suara ponsel membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

'Kyu oppa' tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel putihnya.

"Oppa…. Hiks" ucap Donghae dengan isakannya ketika menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"_Baby, kau baik baik saja kan?" _khawatir Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… aku takut oppa" lirih Donghae.

"_Tenanglah baby, aku akan selalu melindungimu"_ Kyuhyun mencoba menenagkan Donghae.

"_Tunggulah, aku akan ke sana" _lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ta tapi pengawal Bummie oppa masih terus mangawasiku"

"_Serahkan semua padaku baby, ku pastikan semuanya akan baik baik saja"_ ucap mantap Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan panggilan.

.

.

.

.

Sekitas satu jam kemudian, tampak seorang namja berkulit putih pucat berlari menaiki tangga rumah mewah Donghae. Diberhentikan langkahnya didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Hae's Room' yang sudah dipastikan siapa penghuni ruangan itu, Donghae.

Namja tersebut langsung mendobrak benda mati dihadapnnya. Yang tentu saja membuat makhluk cantik didalamnya terkejut. Donghaelah makhluk cantik tersebut, menolehkan wajahnya ketika mendengar dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras.

"Kyu oppa…." seru Donghae berlari ke pekulan sang namja atau Kyuhyun yang disambut hangat oleh pemilik tubuh itu. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan tak membiarkan siapapun merebut Donghae dari tangannya.

"Baby, tenanglah. Semua sudah tidak apa apa" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggung Donghae yang masih menanggis di dekapannya.

Setelah merasa Donghae sedikit lebih tenang. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Donghae keluar dari kamar. Donghae yang masih dalam fase depresi ringan hanya menurut saja, mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka sampai diruang tengah. Betapa terkejutnya Donghae melihat pengawal pengawal suruhan oppanya tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Oppa…" ucap pelan Donghae yang mengarahkan manicnya ke manic kelam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Donghae. Seakan hal itu bisa menyampaikan bahwa 'semua baik baik saja'

"Tuan muda, semua sudah kami bereskan" lapor seorang pria pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagus, cepat kita tinggalkan tempat ini" Kyuhyun membawa Donghae memasuki mobil yang terlah terparkir angkuh didepan gerbang besar rumah Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan tergesa memasuki rumahnya. Setelah mendapat laporan bahwa Donghae kabur, Kibum langsung meluncur pulang tanpa memperdulikan bahwa dia tengah rapat dengan orang yang sangat penting. Sekarang dipikirannya hanya ada Donghae.

PLAK

"Bodoh kalian semua, hanya menjaga seorang gadis saja tidak becus,sebaiknya kalian mati saja" marah Kibum setelah sebelumnya menapar anak buah yang tidak becus ini.

"Ma.. maaf tuan, tapi tadi ada seorang namja yang datang membawa pengawal yang lebih banyak dari jumlah kami" bela pengawal itu.

"Namja? Siapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Cho Kyuhyun tuan" jawab sang pengawal.

"Cepat cari mereka, dalam 1 jam kalian tidak menemukannya, bersiap siaplah menemui raja neraka" titah dan ancam Kibum.

Setelah mendengar titah sang tuan, mereka langsung pergi mencari Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" geram Kibum sambil mengepalkan erat tangannya yang mengakibatkan buku buku jarinya memutih.

T B C

Terlalu mendramatisir kah?

Atau terlalu aneh?

Walupun begitu, inilah yang ada di imajinasi saya

Oia saya mau curhat sebentar ya

Mungkin mulai sekarang saya kurang bisa buat update cepet, soalnya sebentar lagi saya ujian dan ngurusin PKL yang membuat saya harus lebih focus buat belajar *sok rajin banget*

Tolong doanya ya ^^

Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada semua Readers yang telah membaca dan mereview ni FF *maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu satu*

Kalian lah energy saya yang membuat saya menjadi semangat menulis ^^

Dan juga untuk SR.. aku tetap berterimakasih karena kalian telah bersedia membaca FF saya.

I LOVE YOU ALL…..


	5. Chapter 5

Possessive Love

Pair : Kyuhae / KiHae

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo, OOC

Don't like! Don't read!

Let's story….

Tampak seorang gadis manis dan pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur yang berukuran king size itu. Sang gadis masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tidak pernah berfikir jika hidupnya akan seperti ini.

Seolah tidak tega hati melihat sang gadis terus menunduk dengan raut wajah tak terdefinisi antara sedih, takut dan kecewa, pemuda tampan yang duduk tepat disebelah sang gadis perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam bahu sang gadis dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.

"Sudahlah Hae, semua sudah berakhir. Sekarang kau aman disini, bersamaku" ucap sang pemuda guna menenagkan sang gadis.

"Hiks… aku takut oppa, aku tidak pernah menyangka Bummie oppa bisa melakukan ini padaku" ucap lemah sang gadis yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang namja.

Cho Kyuhyun yang pemuda dan Kim Donghae sang gadis. Sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka berada di kamar mewah ini.

"Aku mengerti, jangan dipikirkan lagi ne" ucap lembut Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Dia oppa ku" Donghae tetap melanjutkan ucapnnya seakan tak mengindahkan ucapan ucapan penenang dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa percuma berbicara dengan Donghae dalam suasana hati Donghae yang masih kacau perlahan melepaskan pelukkannya. Dipergunakannya salah satu tangannya untuk mengenggam bahu Donghae dan tangan yang lain digunakan untuk menegakkan dagu Donghae. Hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu.

Donghae sedikit tertegun ketika melihat kedalam mata hitam kelam itu. Seakan ada sebuah keamanan yang ditawarkan oleh sang pemilik mata itu.

"Hae dengarkan aku, mulai sekarang kau aman bersamaku. Lupakan kejadian mengerikan itu, kau percaya pada ku kan" ucap lembut Kyuhyun.

Seakan tersihir oleh ucapan Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya mengangguk demi menyatakan persetujuannya.

"Bagus" kembali ditarikkya Donghae ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

'Tak akan ku biarkan dia menyakitimu lagi Hae' batin Kyuhyun.

Apa benar semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun? Apa benar semua akan baik baik saja? Donghae tau siapa sebenarnya kakaknya itu, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai mendaptkan yang ia inginkan.

Tapi Donghae berusaha mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun. 'Semua akan baik baik saja' semoga.

.

.

.

.

"_Tuan, nona Donghae berada dikediaman keluarga Cho"_ lapor salah satu bawahan Kibum lewat sambungan telepon.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat bawa dia kemari" titah sang tuan atau Kim Kibum.

"_Tapi tuan.." _sang anak buah merasa ragu untuk melaporkannya.

"Tapi apa?" Kibum mulai kesal dengan anak buahnya ini.

"_Penjagaan di rumah kediaman Cho sangat ketat, tuan. Bahkan mereka menggunakan system keamanan yang sangat canggih" _kembali sang anak buah memberikan laporan.

"Sial.." geram Kibum mengcengkram kuat ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. "Tetap awasi mereka" Kibum mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu.

'Cho Kyuhyun, kau pikir kau pintar hah? Bocah tengik' batin Kibum.

Kibum terus berfikir bagaimana membawa kembali Donghae Nya. Kibum tak mungkin berbuat gegabah, dia tau siapa keluarga Cho itu, jika salah langkah, habislah semua. 'Ayo berfikir Kim Kibum, berfikir' geram Kibum sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Hingga malam tiba Kibum masih belum menemukan cara untuk menggambil kembali Donghae. Hingga perhatiannya teralihkan ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria yang berusia sekitar 50 an masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kibum.

"Appa.." ucap kaget Kibum

.

.

.

.

Kediaaman keluarga Cho

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar yang kini ditempati Donghae. Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu dan terpampanglah pemandangan seorang gadis manis yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah ranjang yang sedang ditiduri oleh sang gadis seakan tidak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun yang akan mengganggu tidur sang gadis, Donghae. Diperhatikannya wajah Donghae, ya memang masih tampak raut ketakutan dari wajah malaikatnya.

Ditundukkannya sedikit tubuh nya, Kyuhyun mencium lembut kening Donghae. "Aku akan melindungimu" ucap perlahan Kyuhyun. Kibum berjalan ke luar kamar Donghae yang sebelumnya dirapihkannya selimut Donghae yang sedikit berantakan.

Tidak lama dari sepeninggalnya Kyuhyun, Donghae mulai resah dalam tidurnya. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya. "Oppa…. Bummie Oppa" igau Donghae. "Jangan… pergi…" kembali Donghae mengigau. Entah apa yang dimimpikan oleh Donghae. Bukannya Donghae yang telah pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Tapi kenapa Donghae mengigau 'Jangan pergi'?.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim. Ruang kerja Kibum

"Appa.." ucap kaget Kibum yang langsung berdiri dari singgasananya. Kibum berjalan menghampiri Tuan Kim sang appa, menyambut sang appa dengan membungkuk hormat. Tapi ketika Kibum telah kembali berdiri tegak

PLAK

Bukannya membalas sambutan sang putra Tn Kim malah melayangkan tamparan yang cukup keras kepada Kibum sehingga membuat sudut bibir Kibum sedikit berdarah.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau membiarkan Donghae pergi" marah Tuan Kim. Kenapa appa nya bisa tau? Itulah yang kini ada di benak Kibum.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau apa apa selama aku ke Amerika. Aku tau semuanya, kau pikir aku siapa?" ucap Tn Kim dengan suara beratnya.

"Maaf" ucap Kibum menunduk sedikit takut. Takut? Seorang Kim Kibum takut? Ya, dia takut. Kim Kibum hanya takut pada satu orang yaitu Tn Kim appa dari Donghae. Orang yang begitu ia hormati.

"Cepat bawa Donghae pulang" titah tegas Tn Kim.

"Tapi system keamanan kediaman Cho sangat ketat appa, aku tidak bisa bertidak gegabah" Kibum berusaha membela diri.

"Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi orang yang lemah seperti ini Kim Kibum. Sejak kapan kau takut pada sebuah system keamanan?" ucap dingin Tn Kim.

"Bukankah kau memiliki anak buah yang handal?" lanjut Tn Kim

Seakan mendapat pencerahan dari kata kata Tn Kim. Kibum mulai menegakkan kepalanya menatap lurus ke mata pria tua di hadapannya. "Aku akan membawanya kembali" ucap mantab Kibum.

Tn Kim sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum. Dia sungguh tau anak yang selama ini di didiknya bukannya orang biasa. Dia memiliki kekuatan dan ambisi yang besar, maka dari itulah Tn Kim menyukai Kibum dan membawanya untuk di didik.

"Jangan mengekecewakan ku" ucap Tn Kim sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja Kibum.

Sepeninggalnya Tn Kim. Kibum langsung merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Jari jarinya menari di atas layar ponsel itu mengetikan sebuah no telepon. Tidak berapa lama sambungan itu pun terhubung. "Changmin~ah aku butuh bantuanmu".

.

.

.

.

Mentari pun menjelang menggantikan tugas sang rembulan. Sinarmatahari masuk menerobos celah celah jendela kamar mewah yang sedang ditempati Donghae kini. Donghae yang memang sudah terbangun dari tadi kini sedang duduk di depan meja rias yang ukurannya cukup besar. Tidak terasa sudah dua hari Donghae berada si rumah Kyuhyun. Dan sudah dua hari pula dia tidak melihat paras tampan sang kaka, mendengar suara lembut sang kaka, merasakan sentuhan lembut sang kaka. Entahlah sebenarnya dia juga bingung, bukannkah seharusnya kini ia takut dan benci kepada Kibum orang yang telah membuat hidupnya begini. Tapi yang dirasakannya kini adalah kerinduan kepada sang kaka, banaknya selalu dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan pertanyaan apakah Kibum sudah makan, tidur dengan cukup atau apa yang dilakukan Kibum sekarang?.

"Baby, kau sudah bangun?" sapa sang suara. Hal itu membuat lamunan Donghae buyar. Donghae menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ne oppa" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan mencium kening Donghae. "Pagi..baby" sapanya lembut.

Donghae sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan dan tindakan Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Donghae mengingat Kibum. Ya selama ini Kibumlah yang selalu membangunkan Donghae dan menyapanya dengan kecupan di kening.

Kyuhyun yang heran melihat Donghae hanya diam saja, sedikit mengguncang bahu Donghae "Baby, gwaenchana?" tanya khawatir Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne gwaenchana oppa" jawab Donghae setelah kembali ke alam nyata.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan" ajak Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

"Sesuai dengan perkataan Changmin ssi, pengawal keluarga Cho hari ini tidak sebanyak seperti biasanya" lapor bawahan Kibum.

"Baiklah, kalian bersiap siaplah. Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan penyerangan" ucap kibum disertai seringai mematikan miliknya.

'Donghae.. aku akan menjemputmu chagi' batin Kibum.

FLASHBACK

"_Hyung aku sudah mendapat informasi, 2 dua hari lagi keluarga Cho akan pergi ke luar kota untuk merayakan sebuah peringattan. Seperti biasa para pengawal yang biasa menjaga rumah mereka berkurang demi mengantar rombongan keluarga Cho." Lapor Changmin_

"_Tapi sepertinya pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak ikut pergi kali ini" lanjut Changmin_

"_Terimakasih Changmin ah, kau sangat membantu." Ucap Kibum senang._

"_Ah iya, soal system pengamanan itu, serahkan saja padaku hyung" _

"_Kau memang bisa diangalkan Min, terimakasih"_

FLASHBACK OFF

Drrttt Drrrttt

Ponsel Kibum bergetar pertanda ada pangglinan masuk. Tertera nama Changmin di layar ponsel tesebut. Tanpa menunggu waku lagi dianggkatnya panggillan itu.

"Yeobseo" ucap Kibum

"_Hyung system keamanannya sudah kumatikan, kau bisa beraksi sekarang"_ lapor Changmin

"Baik, aku berhutang banyak pada mu Min"

Sambungan pun terputus.

"Kita lakukan sekarang" titah Kibum

Dimulai lah penyerangan Kibum. Dengan beranggotakan sekitar 20 orang Kibum mulai menerobos ke gerbang rumah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya penjaga yang saat itu berdiri di pintu gerbang.

BUGH BUGH

Pertarunganpun dimulai.

T B C

Ancur bangettttt….

Pasti banyak Typos

Sejujurnya saya memang tidak memaksa bagi para readers untuk mereview.

Tapi yang review di chap kemaren sedikit banget. Aku jadi merasa sedih.

Jadi aku agak takut untuk UPDATE ke dua FF ku *lirik Possessive Love sama My Evil Prince

Takut cuma menuh Menuhin FFn dengan karya ku yang abal ini

Dari review an yang sedikit aku mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin FF FF ku ini membosankan ya *pundung

Tapi aku sangat bahagia masih ada yang mau mereview

Kalian lah the best readers. Love You

Jadi maaf klo Chap ini aga aneh dan ga dapet banget feel nya.

FF ini mau di LANJUT atau di DISCONTINUE atau bahkan di DELETE

Semua itu ada tangan para readers sekalian

Terima kasih


End file.
